Hopes and Fears
by leojunkie-charmed04
Summary: Piper and Leo are a happily married couple. Piper feels insecure about Leo spending so much time with the Elders and charges, and thinks they have problems. Will she let them interfere with their happy status? Some songs...r&r plz!
1. Chapter 1

Piper woke early one Monday morning to the sound of her alarm. She reached over to throw her arm around Leo's waist, only to find that he wasn't there. She groaned and sat up, switching off her alarm and rubbing her eyes. A sad look played on her features and she hugged her legs close to her chest, wrapping herself in the duvet.  
  
Piper was an early riser. Despite the fact that her job was to work at P3 at night ...she still got up at seven o'clock sharp. Phoebe and Paige mocked her, calling her Little Miss Organised...but she just liked to be up and about when they got up. There was also another advantage; she always got the hot water in the shower. You couldn't ask for more to life than that.  
  
She yanked the covers off of herself and strolled into her bathroom, taking a long look in the mirror. "Come on Piper" She thought to herself. "He's not that bad. It's his job. He probably feels the same way when you work!" But then another thought crossed her mind. "Well at least he's allowed to come to work with me and hang out at the club. I have no idea where he goes, what he does or who with!" "Elders and their damn secrets!" She muttered aloud.  
  
Piper had a shower and changed with rapid fire, appearing at the bottom of the staircase ten minutes later, looking like a completely different person. She slapped on a warm, confident smile and flounced into the kitchen to start breakfast. It was becoming a routine now, putting on a fake smile to try and show Paige and Phoebe that her and Leo DIDN'T have issues. "But we do" She thought to herself. "It can't be denied. We have things to work through"  
  
"I wonder where he is?" She mumbled aloud accidentally as she switched on the TV.  
  
"Thinking about me?" Leo asked with a smile as he orbed in.  
  
"Yes...so what if I am?" She retorted coldly as she turned away from him.  
  
Leo's torturous smile turned into a hurt, confused glance and he slowly approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's wrong baby?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Piper pulled herself out of his arms and turned around. "Leo...it's been five days since you were last here." She mumbled to him, looking him in the eye with the glare that could outstare a hawk.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, I really am. But a new whitelighter has just come into power and I had to show her the ropes." He replied softly, in the tone of voice that attracted her to him in the first place.  
  
"But what about me Leo?" She questioned, pointing to herself. "I am your wife. How can we have kids and live a normal life if you can't even be here...at the house! Correct me if I'm wrong Leo, but don't people that want kids have to be in the same room to conceive?"  
  
Leo sighed worriedly. He knew the signs, if Piper used sarcasm it meant she was mad...or hurt... or both. "Yes...I know. And as soon as this whitelighter has reached her full potential then we'll have more 'us' time."  
  
"But you always say that." She moaned. "You always say 'as soon as the Elders do this', 'as soon as you've done that'. It never comes true. I married you, a handsome man that cared about me for me, not the dust you leave when you orb out, which is getting to be more often than not." After a pause she continued. "Each day is becoming a constant fight. What's the point of love when you feel like you're giving it up? or risking everything to make yourself happy?"  
  
Leo grabbed Piper's hand and her onto his lap. "I'm sorry Piper, I never knew how much this was affecting you." He tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ears and lightly squeezed her hand. "I just...it's my job. I'd much rather be here, but what choice do I have. I love you more than anything, but you knew when we married that it would be hard. You knew you were marrying a whitelighter." He insisted softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
A single tear slipped down her face and she stroked his cheek. "But I didn't know it would be this hard. I thought I'd at least get to kiss you goodnight every night or to wake up with you next to me. Not flying around the world somewhere in a swarm of blue lights."  
  
Leo looked on guiltily as he watched tear after tear tumble over the rims of her eyes. As much as he wanted to kiss away her sadness and swoop her into his arms, he knew that he couldn't do that. He couldn't let her think he wouldn't have to leave again when he heard the familiar jingle from the Elders. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and leant against it with his own. "I'm so sorry baby...I really am"  
  
Black and blue from the wind and the rain  
  
Said I'm sorry for the lies and the pain  
  
I never ever meant to make you cry  
  
If I could take you back, you know, I would,  
  
I wanna burn up and die  
  
"No Leo...apologising for the past isn't what this situation needs. You're married, they let you marry me. They should give you some time to be with me. I love you, I need you here." She whispered, burying her head in his chest.  
  
So I'm not holding back the tears anymore  
  
tryin' escape the heartache, tryin' escape emotion  
  
No I'm not holding back the tears anymore  
  
Yesterday's my memory reminding me of all the time  
  
AN: This is either going to be a one-part fic or a proper fic. I'm not too sure yet. I would write down where I got my inspiration from...but it would take forever. It's from so many songs. Umm...the two I used in this are Stereophonics-Since I told you it's over and Take That-Holding back the tears. They'll be used a little more in the fic along with The Streets, Keane, Daniel Bedingfield, Big Brovaz. God!! Guess I get inspiration from everything! 


	2. Chapter 2

Piper awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm and threw her arm over to hug Leo. This time...he was led there. They'd called a truce last night and decided to just go to bed and discuss it in the morning. Piper sat up and looked at Leo sleep. "He really is gorgeous." She thought to herself. She led back down and snuggled closer to his back, willing herself to sleep.  
  
My love for you will never end  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
As long as time keeps  
  
on passing by  
  
You'll always be my baby boy.  
  
Leo awoke a while later to feel Piper's warm figure snuggled up against him. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms, being careful not to wake her. He looked down at her and smoothed her hair, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He smiled down at her and protectively tightened his arms around her waist, never wanting to let her go.  
  
Lying here beside you, in a cloud of warmth  
  
I've been awake all night but move  
  
Though I know I should  
  
Counting curls in your hair, as you sleep so tight  
  
I wonder if you'll ever know 'till I go there  
  
The chances are you'll be there too some day  
  
We'll never know, let's hope  
  
Piper eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up into his big, deep green ones. She smiled warmly and squeezed his arm. "Morning" she mumbled.  
  
"Morning to you too baby." He replied, looking at her.  
  
After a few seconds Piper chuckled, "What?" she asked.  
  
Leo shook his head, still not breaking the eye contact. "Nothing. It's just...every time I look at you I can't believe how lucky I am. I mean, I know it's not easy on you having a husband who can't be with you every night to love you and protect you. But.... every minute I do spend with you is just so precious and...I love you more and more every time I see your beautiful face."  
  
Piper was lost for words; Leo was being so sensitive and so heart-warming. "That...that's got to be the first time anyone has said something so special to me. I love you too....I don't want us to have problems. I want us to be a happily married couple with kids running around the house and two aunts by the names of Paige and Phoebe complaining. I don't ever want us to be apart."  
  
"Piper honey, we never will be apart. I'm going to make an effort to be here with you now and we WILL have kids running around and we WILL stress out Paige and Phoebe. I promise you. You'll have everything you've ever wanted."  
  
"I already have one of the things I've always wanted." She whispered, leaning her head on his chest and listening to the soft thud of his heart beating.  
  
"What's that then?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"I have you." She replied. "I have the man I love and I have happiness. I have love and I know that you'll be there for me, whenever I want or need you you'll come running. You don't know how good it feels to be married to you Leo. You have no idea." Piper kissed his chest and rested her head on it again, smiling at her own happiness.  
  
In the next room Phoebe was beaming. She hadn't gotten any sleep and she'd heard Piper and Leo talking. She was so happy that her sister was married and in love, even if she wasn't. Phoebe had had two SPECIAL relationships that had failed, and planned to live vicariously through Piper. Leo was her kind of man. He was gorgeous, strong, sensitive, loving, caring, always happy, an angel! The list could go on forever. Piper and Leo had the kind of love every girl dreamed of, the kind of love every girl wanted...  
  
I never knew a love like  
  
this, a love so strong  
  
A vision so picture perfect  
  
it could never be wrong  
  
AN: Sorry if it's pretty short... that just seemed like a good ending point to me!! Well that's chapter two folks!! I love writing this fic so chapter 3 won't be long!! I hope y'all are liking this...I've used a lot of sources of inspiration from songs, other fics and TV shows...PLZ R&R!! ( TA!! 


End file.
